Ven a cantar que ya llego la Navidad
by Jaqui The Girl Spix Macaw
Summary: Después de meses viviendo en el Amazonas Carla, Bia y Tiago desean celebrar la Navidad con su nueva familia del Amazonas pero todo llegara salir a la perfección? y principalmente todas las aves querrán celebrar algo relacionado con el ser humano. (Mi primer Especial De Navidad De RIO)
1. ¿Que Es Navidad?

**Hola de nuevo. . .**

**Sé que no he publicado nada durante estas semanas porque estuve preparando este especial de Navidad de Río y me tomo días prepararlo incluso hice un dibujo el cual publicare en mi Facebook el 25 de diciembre**

**Esta es la primera historia de RIO de Navidad que hago y la verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar pero las ideas vinieron enseguida al escuchar las canciones de Navidad que suelo escuchar cuando comienza el mes de diciembre. La historia se centrara en el año 2014 ya que fue el año en que se estrenó RIO 2**

**Espero que les guste faltan 5 días para Navidad estoy emocionada. . .**

* * *

**¿Qué es Navidad?**

* * *

Después de la pelea con los taladores Blu acepto vivir en las amazonas con los de su especie junto con su esposa e hijos para nuestro querido amigo azul fue muy difícil decir adiós a su nueva vida en RIO ya que tenía todo lo necesario para estar sano ya salvo con Perla y sus hijos aunque Blu y su familia Vivían en la naturaleza el no dejo de depender de los objetos que lo ayudanban en sus problemas (principalmente con la salud) pero con la construcción del nuevo centro de rescate en el Amazonas Blu conseguía los objetos que le sirven útiles sin tener que viajar a RIO

Durante los siguientes meses, Blu fue aprendiendo todo sobre la vida salvaje con la ayuda de Roberto y Perla, aunque Eduardo se ofreció en ayudarlo, él prefería la ayuda de su esposa y de su mejor amigo (aunque en algunas ocasiones Perla era bastante sobre protectora con el entrenamiento de su compañero tenía miedo de que saliera herido) pero con Roberto a su lado dejo de preocuparse mientras no lo pusiera en peligro

Habia llegado el mes de diciembre era la temporada de verano en Brasil para todos los seres humanos es el mes más querido de todo el año pero principalmente para los niños porque se acercaba la Navidad. Aunque Carla, Bia y Tiago no eran seres humanos su Padre les hablo sobre las fechas más importantes de este mes La Navidad y Año Nuevo

\- "Estas seguras de lo que dices" - pregunto Carla

\- "Alguna vez no he tenido razón" - aclaro Bia

\- "Y ya se lo dijiste a Papa" -

\- "No, pero estoy seguro de que él sabe qué día es hoy" -

\- "Con las actividades que hace Papa con el abuelo dudo mucho que lo recuerde" - comenzó a dudar la pequeña Carla

\- "Ya lo veras" -

\- "¡Bia, Carla vengan a desayunar!" - hablo una voz que venia del primer piso del nido

Las dos pequeñas niñas salieron de su pequeño cuarto y bajaron al primer piso a desayunar con sus Padres

\- "Hola Papa" - saludo Bia

\- "Hola hija veo que te levantas más tarde" -

\- "El estado leyendo durante estos días en la noche por esa razón me levanto tarde" -

\- "Donde esta Tiago" - pregunto Carla

\- "¡Aquí está!" - grito el pequeño niño asustando a su hermana mayor mientras se escondía debajo de la pequeña mesa de piedra

\- "Tarado me asustaste" -

\- "Eres una miedosa Carla parece que hubieras visto a un verdadero Monstruo" - agrego Tiago mientras no paraba de reír

\- "Si acaba de ver al animal más feo y apestoso de la tribu" - replico Bia con una pequeña sonrisa

\- "Oye eso no es gracioso y no soy apestoso" -

\- "Muy bien no empiecen a pelear mejor vamos a desayunar" - aclaro Perla mientras preparaba el desayuno

Perla les entrego a cada uno un pequeño plato echo con cascaras de Nuez con trozos de frutas cortadas por la costumbre de vivir con los humanos Blu y sus hijos comían pequeños trozos de fruta (aunque Perla le gustaba que sus hijos comieran una fruta entera respeto la costumbre de sus hijos y esposo)

\- "Hoy patullaras en la noche Papa" - pregunto Tiago

\- "Si Tiago como todas las noches" -

\- "Hablando de noche, papá no sabes ¿qué día es hoy?" - cambio el tema la pequeña niña de ojos marrones

\- "Mmmmm ... No creo que lo olvides" -

\- "Te dije que lo olvidaría" - susurro Carla en el oído de su hermana

\- "Enserio no sabes qué día es hoy" - volvió a preguntar Bia

\- "Solo sé que es el día 354 de este año" - respondió Blu

\- "Papa hoy es 21 de diciembre faltan cinco días para la Navidad" - aclara Carla de forma exigente

\- "Como puedes estar segura, déjame adivinar ... Bia te lo dijo verdad" - respondió el Guacamayo Azul mientras formaba una sonrisa

\- "No lo olvidaste verdad" - Bia formo una gran sonrisa sabiendo que su padre no olvidaría una fecha importante

\- "Claro que no hija siempre cuento los días" - respondió Blu

\- "Pensé que ya no lo hacías, lo digo por las actividades que haces en el Amazonas" -

\- "Nunca olvidaría las fechas más importantes del año" -

\- "Como pueden estar seguros de que es 21 de diciembre" - pregunto Perla

\- "Tengo un pequeño calendario en mi cangurera (Riñonera) no puedo estar equivocado" - contesto nuevamente Blu

\- "Yo cuento todos los días cada vez que sale el sol" - aclaro Bia

\- "Entonces si es 21 de diciembre significa que faltan cuatro días para Navidad" - pregunto Tiago

\- "Por primera vez tienes razón" - hablo Carla

\- "Papa ... papa celebraremos la Navidad aquí en el Amazonas" -pregunto el pequeño Tiago con una gran sonrisa

\- "Ammm ... No sé el estado pensando lo mismo que ustedes" -

Aunque Perla ya conocía la Navidad en sus cuatro años de matrimonio y siendo madre de tres hermosos hijos adoraba festejar la Navidad y Año Nuevo con su familia y amigos aunque estas fiestas eran relacionadas con los humanos estas eran las únicas fiestas que no tenían rechazar (gracias un Blu)

\- "Sabemos que esto es RIO pero no queremos dejar de celebrar las fiestas que solemos hacer cada año" - aclaro la pequeña ave de ojos color zafiro

\- "Por favor Mama queremos celebrar Navidad" - suplicaba Bia mostrando una tierna cara

Perla no podría evitar las dulces caras de sus hijos no sabía que decir aunque en el fondo ella estaba de acuerdo con ellos

\- "No lo sé, tú que dices cielo" - Perla mientras miraba a su esposo y Blu quedo sorprendido por la pregunta de su esposa él no sabía que decir pero en el fondo también deseaba celebrar la Navidad pero había un problema que no podría quitarse de la cabeza

\- "Yo digo que si celebramos la Navidad aquí" - contesto Blu formando una pequeña sonrisa

\- "Si ..." - celebraron los trillizos al saber que celebrarían la Navidad en el Amazonas

\- "Oye porque me diste la última palabra" - le susurro Blu a Perla

\- "Sé que amas estas fechas y has hecho tanto por mí desde que nos mudamos aquí y además amo la Navidad al igual que tú y los niños" - Contesto Perla mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- "Que tanto se susurran" - pregunto Tiago

\- "Nada hijo esto es algo entre nosotros dos" - respondió Blu con una sonrisa

\- "Esperen un momento" - interrumpió Carla - "si vamos a celebrar la Navidad aquí hay que compartir esta fiesta con todos los de la tribu" -

\- "Que gran idea Carla así el abuelo y Tía Mimí conocerían la Navidad" - contesto Bia con mucha emoción

Al escuchar la palabra abuelo (Eduardo) Blu se puso un poco nervioso aunque había hecho las paces con su sueño había algunas cosas que Eduardo no aprobaba de los humanos

\- "Ammm ... No creo que su abuelo este de acuerdo con el tributo celebre la Navidad" - aclaro Blu nerviosamente

\- "Porque lo dices" - pregunto Tiago

\- "Claro que estará de acuerdo con nuestra petición" - interrumpió Perla - "bueno si se lo pido yo personalmente" -

\- "¿Lo harás?" - pregunto Blu

\- "Claro que si además yo también quiero que mi papá y la tía Mimí conozcan la Navidad" -

\- "Sería fantástico" - agrego Bia mientras abría las alas de felicidad (como en la escena donde Blu lanza el arándano y cae en la crema de los panqueques)

\- "Tenemos que decírselo a todos los demás" - aclaro Carla saltando de emoción

\- "Si" - contesto Tiago estando de acuerdo con su hermana

\- "Hablare con su abuelo sobre la fiesta estoy segura de que le encantara" -

La familia de Guacamayos Azules terminaron de desayunar y empezaron a hacer en marcha su plan los trillizos salieron del nido muy contentos al saber que celebrarían la Navidad excepto Blu y Perla que se quedarían solos en su hogar

\- "Entonces quieres que celebremos la Navidad aquí en la tribu" - pregunto una vez más Blu

\- "Por supuesto que si Blu" - contesto Perla sin cambiar su sonrisa - "acaso no lo dejo bien claro contigo y con los niños" -

\- "Es solo que me preocupe tu Padre es eso" - respondió Blu - "No, él ha hablado mucho con el sobre los humanos desde la pelea con los taladores y dudo mucho que él quiere celebrar la Navidad" -

\- "Puede que tengas razón pero yo le diré lo mismo que tú me dijiste cuando celebre la Navidad por primera vez contigo y con los niños" -

\- "Si no acepta" -

\- "Yo sé que aceptara" - Agrego Perla con una sonrisa - "Como sueles decir no pierdas el Espíritu Navideño" -

\- "Esta bien le diremos a tu Papa todo sobre la Navidad" -

* * *

Blu y perla abandonaron el nido y empezaron a volar al nido del líder de la tribu para comentarle su idea de celebrar la Navidad mientras Carla, Bia y Tiago se juntaron con sus amigos de la tribu en el centro de la aldea donde había una pequeña laguna donde jugaban los niños

\- "Hola Bia, hola Carla" - saludo una Guacamaya Azul de ojos morados (violeta) con unas plumas largas y delgadas en su cabeza

\- "Hola Ceci" - saludaron las dos niñas

\- "Tiago es un milagro que vengas y yo pensando que te habían castigado otra vez" - había una Guacamaya Roja de ojos rojos que tenía el mismo peinado que Ceci solo que su cara era mas redonda

\- "Muy graciosa Jessica" - contesto Tiago sarcásticamente

Desde el primer día en que llegaron al Amazonas Carla, Bia y Tiago habían hecho muchas amistades con niños de su misma especie pero al hacer el trato de paz con los rojos empezaron a juntarse con los niños escarlata y con otras especies de aves

\- "Hola Carla" - saludo un Guacamayo rojo que tenía un gran físico y unos hermosos ojos azules

\- "Hola Julián" - saludo Carla con una gran sonrisa al ver a Julián el Guacamayo rojo más atractivo de la tribu acompañado por su hermano menor Alan un Guacamayo Rojo que tenía los mismos ojos de su hermano pero el era muy tímido y callado

\- "Muy bien entonces que quieren hacer" - pregunto Ceci

\- "Hagamos una broma para los recolectores de nueces" - contesto Julián - "quien dice yo" -

-"¡Yo!"-

\- "Ahora no es momento de bromas tenemos algo que decirles" - aclaro Tiago seriamente dejando sorprendidos a todos (excepto Carla y Bia)

\- "Ahora que mosca te pico enano" - pregunto Jessi

\- "Estoy de acuerdo con Jessie" - aclaro Ceci

\- "Queremos contarles algo que tenemos planeado hacer" - respondió Tiago

\- "Ve al punto" - aclaro Julián

\- "Saben que es la Navidad" -

\- "¿Navidad?" - hablaron todos (excepto Ceci)

\- "Yo sé lo que es Navidad" - agrego Cecilia

\- "¿Enserio?" - pregunto Carla

\- "Si no recuerdan que mi familia convivía con los humanos" -

\- "Bueno por lo menos Ceci sabe que es Navidad" - agrego Tiago

\- "Porque la pregunta" - pregunto Julián

\- "Bueno como verán hoy es 21 de diciembre y en cinco días sera Navidad y queremos que la tribu la celebre con nosotros" - respondió Carla

\- "Es como un cumpleaños pero este sería el mejor cumpleaños que todos adoran a celebrar cada año" - agrego Tiago

Los cinco niños (excepto Ceci) no podrían entender las palabras de los trillizos estaban confundidos que no sabían que decir

\- "Como se lo explico" -

(aquí Carla comienza a cantar la canción se llama Navidad Hoy es Navidad búscala para que puedan escucharla)

**Campanas por doquier resuenan sin cesar**

**Proclaman con placer que hoy es Navidad**

(Bia comienza a cantar)

**Los niños ya aquí están, no dejan de cantar**

**De este día de amor y buena voluntad**

(Ambas hermanas)

**Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad**

**Es un día de alegría y de felicidad**

(Todos los niños pueden entender un poco sobre la Navidad)

**Navidad, Navidad, hoy es Navidad**

**Es un día de alegría y de felicidad**

(Bia vuelve a cantar)

**Regalos por doquier y adornos que poner**

**Y todos cantaran esta hermosa canción**

(Carla continua la canción)

**Villancicos que cantar y un árbol que decorar**

**En este día tan feliz te has de portar bien**

(Ambas hermanas)

**Navidad, navidad, hoy es Navidad**

**Es un día de alegría y de felicidad**

**Navidad, Navidad, hoy es Navidad**

**Es un día de alegría y de felicidad**

Después de que Carla y Bia terminaron de cantar su canción los niños entendieron un poco más sobre que es la Navidad es un hermoso día para convivir con la familia y el cantar hermosas canciones y hacer regalos para las demás personas que son muy importantes en nuestros corazones

\- "Creo que la Navidad es muy divertida" - hablo Jessi con una gran sonrisa

\- "Quiero saber más detalles de la Navidad" - hablo por primera vez Alan el hermano menor de Julián (recuerden que es tímido y no habla mucho)

\- "Igual yo" - agrego Julián

\- "También yo" - contesto Jessica

\- "Muy bien les diremos todo sobre la Navidad" - respondió Bia ansiosa por empezar

Todos los niños estaban entusiasmados por saber más sobre la Navidad pero Cecilia no estaba segura de que el líder de la tribu acepta celebrar esta fecha

\- "Oye Bia" - le hablo Ceci a Bia antes de que empezara a explicarle a todos sus amigos sobre la Navidad - "crees que tu abuelo acepta celebrar la Navidad en la tribu" -

\- "Por supuesto que si mis Padres hablan con el sobre la Navidad. ¿Porque me lo preguntas?" -

\- "Porque tu abuelo es una persona seria y fría desde que tengo memoria. No te molestes con lo que te digo" -

\- "Descuida no hay problema mis hermanos y yo sabemos que es serio y aterrador pero por un lado tiene un buen corazón como Santa Claus" -

\- "Está bien si tú lo dices" - contesto Ceci pero en el fondo ella dudaba un poco

\- "Como dice mi Papa no pierdas el Espíritu Navideño" -

* * *

Carla, Bia y Tiago empezaron a hablar con sus amigos sobre los detalles de Navidad y cada palabra que decían los niños querían saber más esta era la primera vez no hicieron ninguna broma por el resto de la mañana (principalmente Tiago) Mientras en el nido de Eduardo que era el nido más grande de la tribu Blu y Perla habían llegado pero antes de entrar se escucharon unas voces adentro del nido

\- "Entonces que dices Eduardo" -

\- "Esta bien aceptare su oferta" -

\- "Esto será un bien para ambas tribus ya lo veras" -

\- "Le daré la orden a mis vigilantes antes de comenzar a patrullar" -

Eduardo era el líder de la tribu y estaba a cargo de todos los cumplidores con las leyes pero lo difícil de la era que acepta cualquier petición por esa razón fue elegido como líder de la tribu por mantener a todos lejos de los humanos y en las reglas de la naturaleza

\- "Hola Papa" - saludo Perla

\- "Hola mi niña" - saludo Eduardo a Perla dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- "Buenos días señor" - saludo Blu

\- "Hola Blu que bueno que estas aquí. Hoy abra un cambio en el Patrullaje" - contesto Eduardo

\- "¿Dejaremos de patullar?" -

\- "Lo que quiere decir Eduardo es que la tribu de Felipe se unirá con nosotros en El Patrullaje. Ya no seremos dos patrullas distintas seremos solo una para proteger a ambas tribus" - agrego Roberto

\- "Eso suena fantástico" -

\- "Como seremos sola una patrulla y son bastantes vigilantes algunos tomaran un descanso" -

\- "Mientras protejamos nuestra tribu no tendré ningún problema con que tomen un pequeño descanso" - comento Eduardo

Aunque habían hecho las paces Eduardo y Felipe no dejaron de patullar su tributo por su propia cuenta pero ahora todo era diferente Felipe fue más respetuoso con Eduardo y Roberto desde la pelea de los taladores. Para demostrar que quería hacer las pases Felipe les devolvió la parte de la arboleda de Nueces de Brasil la guerra de ambas tribus había terminado ahora Rojos y Azules estaban unidos

\- "Hola joven Perla" - saludo Felipe

\- "Por favor dime Perla" - aclaro la hembra de ojos color zafiro amablemente

\- "Bueno será mejor que empiece a darle información a los demás" - se alejaba Roberto del nido - "nos veremos en la noche Blu" -

\- "Hasta la noche" - se despido Blu

\- "Adiós Beto" - hablo Perla mientras vio como su mejor amigo se alejaba del nido de su Padre

\- "Bueno yo también me retiro y gracias por aceptar nuestra oferta Eduardo" - agradecimiento el Guacamayo Rojo

\- "Espero ver buenos resultados con su petición" - aclaro Eduardo

\- "Bueno nos veremos en la noche del patrullaje Blu, hasta luego Perla" - Felipe salió del nido de Eduardo y regreso a su tribu

\- "Veo que cambiaste el patrullaje Papa" -

\- "Bueno Felipe y Roberto pensaron que sería mejor que ambas tribus juntas vigilantes" -

\- "Eso es fantástico" - contesto la hembra azul - "Papa hay algo que Blu y yo queremos decirte" -

\- "Esta bien los escuchare" -

\- "Ha escuchado la palabra Navidad" -

\- "¿Navidad?" -

\- "Si Navidad Papa nunca oíste de ella" - comento Perla mientras formaba una gran sonrisa

\- "Creo que no ¿qué es Navidad?" - cuestionó Eduardo

\- "Navidad es una fiesta donde todos nos reunimos con nuestros seres queridos mientras disfrutamos de una rica cena Navideña y regalándonos obsequios. No es así amor" - Perla miro a Blu tierna mente

\- "Ammm ... Si es todo eso, todos cantamos canciones Navideñas y decoramos un árbol con nuestros hijos" - agrego Blu intentando no ponerse nervioso

Eduardo nunca había escuchado sobre la Navidad y los detalles que le explicaba su hija y su yerno no sonaban nada malos

\- "No parece ser nada malo" - contesto el viejo Guacamayo

Blu estaba sorprendido al principio tenía miedo de decirle a su sueño sobre la Navidad pero al ver qué lo tomo como un bien comenzó a explicar más detalles - "cuando vivimos en Río celebrábamos la Navidad con nuestros amigos" -

\- "Es una fiesta fantástica los adornos, las canciones los obsequios y decorar el árbol" - hablo Perla con mucha emoción

\- "¿Árbol?" -

\- "En Navidad todos los humanos decoran un pino con esferas, luces y una estrella en la punta del árbol y eso representa el ..." - continuaba hablando Blu con más confianza pero fue interrumpido por Eduardo

\- "Espera dijiste humanos" - pidió Eduardo mientras cambiaba su cara de contento a serio

\- "Si bueno no todo los humanos lo hacen por ejemplo los judíos no creen en ..." -

\- "Quieres que celebremos algo relacionado con los humanos" - Volveré a preguntar Eduardo intentando no ser firme frente a su hija

\- "Si Papa los niños y yo queremos que la tribu celebre y conozca la Navidad" - agrego Perla sin cambiar su sonrisa

La cara de Eduardo había cambiado de feliz a molesto su propia hija estaba de acuerdo en celebrar algo relacionado con los humanos Blu noto el cambio de humor de su suegro ahora estaba pensando que esto fue un grave error

\- "Que dices Papa celebramos la Navidad aquí en la tribu" -

-"No"-

\- "Genial preparemos todo para .. Espera ¿dijiste que no?" -

Eduardo no tenía las palabras adecuadas para responder no quería ser fuerte con su única hija - "Perla somos aves no humanos" - (pequeña pausa) - "no tenemos que celebrar algo que sea relacionado con los humanos serios muy extraño para toda la tribu" -

\- "Yo también estaba de acuerdo con eso Papa pero al ver el verdadero significado de la Navidad con Blu comprendí que no era nada malo" - Contesto Perla mientras recordaba la primera vez que celebraba la Navidad en RIO

Eduardo vio a Blu seriamente por todas las tonterías que le metió a su hija sobre los humanos Perla se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos y el viejo Guacamayo Azul no iba a permitir eso

\- "Lo siento hija pero mi respuesta está siendo" NO "- aclaro Eduardo -" no celebramos algo que tenga que ver con el ser humano "-

\- "Pero Papa si vieras el verdadero significado de la ..." -

\- "No Perla no celebraremos la Navidad aquí en la tribu" - contesto con una voz firme - "esa es mi última palabra" -

Perla estaba herida por las palabras de su padre por primera vez estaba molesta con el que inesperadamente salió volando del nido dejó a su esposo solo

\- "Eduardo Miró a Blu seriamente con ganas de matarlo (es un decir jejeje ...)

\- "Porque le metiste esa idea en la cabeza a mi hija" - pregunto Eduardo con una voz firme

\- "No le hice ningún daño Eduardo yo solo quería pasar la Navidad con ella en nuestros primeros meses de ..." -

\- "Dijiste que te habías alejado de los humanos" -

\- "Yo nunca dije eso, dije que estaría distanciado de ellos nunca dije que no volvería a verlos" - aclaro Blu viéndolo seriamente

\- "Gracias a ti, Perla se comportó como uno de ellos" -

\- "Ella solo quería que conocieras la Navidad acaso tiene algo de malo conocer algo nuevo" - pregunto el Guacamayo Azul

\- "Si está relacionado con los humanos si" - réplica Eduardo - "ahora habla con ella y le dirás que no haremos nada sobre la Narizad" -

\- "Porque no se lo dice usted se supone que eres su Padre" - Respondió Blu esta era la primera vez que reto a su suegro

\- "Blu no me hagas ponerte doble turno de patrullaje" - réplica Eduardo amenazando a su yerno

\- "Haga lo que quiera si gustas ponme un patullar cerca de los cocodrilos pero no seré quien le diga a su hija esto de no celebrar la Navidad" - respondió Blu bastante molesto, ya se había cansado de la actitud de Eduardo

Blu salió del nido de Eduardo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca mientras el viejo Guacamayo se quedó solo mirando seriamente a su año. Blu estuvo buscando a su esposa mientras ella se encontraba en el nido de Mimí hablando sobre lo sucedido con su Padre, la mujer mayor no soportaba ver a su sobrina triste principalmente si tenía una fuerte pelea con alguien que llegara a querer mucho. Perla confiaba mucho en Mimí que le contó todo sobre la Navidad y como el celebrador por primera vez con Blu en RIO

Mimí no lo tomo tan mal como lo hizo Eduardo al contrario ella lo tomo como algo fantástico y único principalmente si se considera de convivir con la familia si de eso se ve la Navidad ella convencería a su hermano de celebrar esta fiesta que era muy importante para sus sobrinos

Durante las siguientes horas Perla estuvo en el nido de Mimí hasta el atardecer y como era costumbre del tributo azul todos se reunieron para disfrutar la puesta de sol en el Amazonas, Perla había salido con Mimí a disfrutar el atardecer pero faltaba alguien más

\- "No debí dejarlo solo con mi papá" -

\- "Descuida hija ya vendrá no te preocupes sabes que él no te dejaría sola" - comento Mimí intentando animar a su sobrina

En un momento inesperado Blu cubrió los ojos de Perla con sus alas mientras aguantaba la risa - "¿Quién soy?" - pregunto tierna mente

\- "Déjame adivinar eres un ave de plumas azules con ojos marrones y un poco obeso" - respondió Perla juguetonamente

\- "Oye no soy gordo" - contesto Blu mientras le destapaba los ojos a su esposa - "donde establece un buscándote por todas las partes" -

\- "Estuve con Mimí toda la tarde" -

\- "Hola Mimí" - saludo Blu (aunque Mimí ya lo había visto antes de que el cubriera los ojos de Perla)

\- "Dime Tía" - aclaro Mimí amablemente - "también eres mi sobrino Blu y hablando de sobrinos donde mis trillizos favoritos" -

\- "Los vi jugando con los demás niños a unos centímetros de aquí" - contesto Blu la pregunta de Mimí mientras abrazaba a Perla

\- "Estas bien nena" - pregunto Blu tiernamente

\- "Si ya estoy un poco mejor" -

\- "Lamento que tú papá no acepta celebrar la Navidad" -

\- "No esperaba que lo tomara como algo malo" -

\- "No porque tu padre no quiera celebrar la Navidad no significa que no podremos festejarlo además entre nosotros cinco podremos celebrar la Navidad y poner el arbolito" - comento Blu sin perder el animo

\- "Querrás decir seis" - aclaro Perla

\- "¿Seis?" -

\- "Si le conté a mi Tía sobre la Navidad y le gustaría celebrarla con nosotros" - contesto Perla mientras ambos miraban el atardecer. A Blu le pidió fantástico por lo menos uno de la tribu quería conocer la Navidad

\- "Hola Mama y Papa" - saludaron los trillizos - "hola Tía Mimí" -

\- "Se divirtieron hoy con sus amigos" -

-"Si"-

\- "Papa no lo vas a creer Ceci sabe que es la Navidad" - comento Bia muy feliz

\- "¿Enserio?" -

\- "Si ella también lo celebrara con su familia" -

\- "Mamá como te fue con el abuelo celebrara la Navidad con nosotros" - cuestionó Tiago

Perla se volvió a poner una vez más triste tanto ella como su esposo e hijos querían celebrar esta fecha importante del año con Eduardo y para no quedar mal con sus hijos tuvo que mentir

\- "Dijo que es una gran idea y que debemos celebrar la Navidad aquí en el Amazonas" -

Blu y Mimí estuvieron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la hembra Azul mientras Carla, Bia y Tiago celebran de alegría al saber que su abuelo celebra la Navidad con ellos

\- "Hija porque les mentiste a los niños" - Mimí cerca del oído de Perla mientras los niños celebraban

\- "No quería lastimarlos y tuve suficiente con el rechazo de mi Padre" - aclaro Perla volviéndose a sentir triste por lo sucedido

\- "Lo se hija pero tarde o temprano que decirles la verdad" -

Blu estaba de acuerdo con Perla no querían herir los sentimientos de sus hijos que tanto deseaban celebrar la Navidad con su abuelo pero tarde o temprano ellos tendrán que decir la verdad

\- "Tía Mimí celebraras la Navidad con nosotros" - pregunto Carla

\- "Por supuesto que si pequeña su madre ya me dijo todo sobre la Navidad" - Contesto Mimí tiernamente para no herir los sentimientos de su sobrina

Los trillizos estaban muy contentos al saber la respuesta de su abuelo su plan no había sido en vano que no era tan necesario decirles a sus Padres que hablaron de la Navidad con todos los niños de la tribu. Después de disfrutar la puesta de sol todos regresaron a sus nidos a descansar excepto Blu que tenía que patrullar toda la noche por órdenes de Eduardo

* * *

**Les gusto el primer capitulo**

**Este es el primer capítulo largo que hago, la verdad no fue muy fácil como lo pensaba tenía que ver cada detalle y corregir cada palabra, incluso cambiar algunas letras. Si llegaste a escuchar la canción se darán cuenta de que cambie la letra de dos párrafos ya que Carla y Bia hablan sobre la Navidad decidí no poner la religión cristiana en esta historia porque no todos somos creyentes del nacimiento de Jesús (yo si soy creyente de esta fecha importante soy católica) como dijo Blu los judíos no creen en dios y en lugar de celebrar la Navidad ellos celebran la Hanukkah**

**Sé que no es el 21 de diciembre pero público el primer capitulo un día antes por el fin de semana que estaré con mi novio al igual que el 24 y el 25 de diciembre. un dato más en Brasil es verano al igual que los demás países que lo rodean como Argentina (donde me encuentro viviendo con mi novio) Chile, Perú, Paraguay, Uruguay, etc.**

**Sus críticas y opiniones serán escuchadas (mientras sea relacionado con la historia) que tengan un hermoso fin de semana**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	2. Preparando Todo Para Navidad

**Hola de nuevo. . .**

**Antes de comenzar con la historia quiero decirles que tendremos algunos cambios en las publicaciones porque en el último momento me avisaron que saldré de vacaciones antes de que termine el año y no estaré en la computadora por dos semanas eso quiere decir que no podre publicar toda la historia antes de que sea Navidad lo lamento.**

**Por esa razón publicare el segundo capítulo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones intente publicar antes de que sea Navidad (no prometo nada solo lo intentare)**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

**Preparando todo para la Navidad**

* * *

Al día siguiente Blu llego a su nido muy cansado por haber patrullado toda la noche junto con los Guacamayos Rojos tomo un pequeño descanso de tres horas mientras Perla salió con Bia a buscar el desayuno

\- "Ya casi es medio día y Papa sigue durmiendo acaso patrullo toda la noche" - pregunto Bia mientras tomaba unas Nueces

\- "Si tu abuelo quiere que ambas tribus estén a salvo" - respondió Perla tranquilamente pero en el fondo seguía molesta con su Padre

Mientras Bia tomaba unas fresas y algunas Nueces comenzó a tener una idea maravillosa para hacer adornos Navideños ya que no obtendríamos esferas y luces para decorar un árbol y los nidos (casas)

\- "Bueno con esto es suficiente" - contesto Perla mientras tomaba unos arándanos - "regresemos al nido tal vez tu Papa ya despertó" -

Ambas aves comenzaron a volar de regreso al nido mientras Carla y Tiago preparan la mesa para poder desayunar. Al llegar al nido Bia y Carla lavaban la fruta en una pequeña fuente de agua que sirve como fregadero de cocina mientras Perla despertaba a Blu

\- "Sería fantástico que Nico y Pedro estuvieran aquí. Podríamos hacer una audición de villancicos de Navidad" -

\- "Oigan se me acaba de romper una idea" - interrumpió Bia

\- "¿Enserio y cual es es tu idea?" - preguntó Carla

\- "Buenos días niños" -

\- "Buenos días Papa" - saludaron los tres niños olvidando su conversación

\- "Papa pareces un zombi con esos ojos rojos" - comento Tiago con una carcajada

\- "Tiago no empieces con tus bromas pesadas" - aclaro Perla con una voz firme

La familia Gunderson empezaba a desayunar las frutas de cada día pero Blu no comía de forma tranquila estaba apresurado por terminar de comer sus fresas y los arándanos ya que tenía que volver al trabajo

\- "¿Porque viene rápido Papa?" - pregunto Bia

\- "Te vas a ahogar con todos esos arándanos" - agrego Carla

\- "Su Padre tiene que ayudar al abuelo a recolectar Nueces de Brasil por eso está comiendo rápido" - contesto Perla la pregunta de sus dos hijas

\- "El abuelo es cada vez más exigente en las tareas" - comento Tiago mientras se comía un arándano - "es igual que tu mamá" -

Perla no contesto la pregunta de su hijo menor porque por un lado Tiago tuvo razón ella era muy exigente en respetar y seguir las reglas pero por un lado se sentia mal ya que su hijo le grabó lo mucho que se parece a su padre

\- "Bueno gracias por el desayuno pero tengo que irme ahora" - agradeció Blu - "provecho" -

\- "Espera te acompañare a la salida" - hablo Perla mientras se levantaba de su pequeño asiento de piedra

Mientras los niños terminan su desayuno Perla salió del nido con Blu para despedirse de Blu

\- "Estás cansado verdad" -

\- "Un poco pero sabes que solo hago esto por ti lo sabes verdad" - contesto Blu tiernamente

\- "Claro que lo sé" - contesto Perla tiernamente mientras acariciaba el pecho de su compañero - "pero no me gusta que mi Padre sea un poco duro contigo" -

\- "Fue por lo de ayer amor" - aclaro Blu mientras abrazaba a su esposa - "ya se le pasara el enojo" -

\- "No sé qué decirle a los niños" -

\- "Cuando regrese en la noche les diremos la verdad" - Blu le dio un pequeño beso a Perla - "nos veremos en la tarde te amo" - se despido Blu mientras salía volando para empezar con los deberes de la tribu

-"Yo te amo mas"-

\- "No yo más y punto final" - esa fue la última palabra de Blu hasta alejarse del árbol

Perla se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a su nido pero sus hijos habían terminado su desayuno y estaban listos para irse

\- "Bueno Mama ya nos vamos" - se despedía Carla

\- "Ustedes también tienen prisa" -

\- "Si tenemos algunas cosas que hacer" - aclaro Bia

\- "¿Qué cosas?" -

\- "Estamos planeando un nuevo juego" - contesto Tiago intentando no ponerse nervioso como su Padre (incluso sudaba como el jajaja ...) - "si un juego que estamos inventando con nuestros amigos" -

\- "Está bien nos veremos más tarde" - se despido Perla de sus hijos mientras limpiaba la mesa para salir a pasar la mañana con su Tía favorita

* * *

Los trillizos se juntaron con todos sus amigos en la gran cascada de la tribu Azul Cecilia, Julián y su amigo Benito un Guacamayo amarillo corrieron la noticia de celebrar la Navidad en las dos tribus. Todos los niños de diferentes especies se juntaron para escuchar más de la noticia incluido Charlie el oso hormiguero que se hizo amigo de la pequeña Bia ya que amaba los animales ella lo consideró como un compañero (Mascota)

\- "Vaya hay más de 50 niños aquí" - comento Bia

\- "Corrimos la voz a cada niño de la tribu para que nos ayuden a preparar la fiesta de Navidad" - aclaro Cecilia

\- "Muy bien escuchen todos" - Hablo Carla de forma amable pero todos los niños seguían hablando que apenas escuchaban el sonido del viento

\- "¡Silencio!" -

\- "Todos se quedarán callados con el fuerte grito de la pequeña Guacamaya de ojos verdes" -

\- "Muy bien supongo que todos habrán oído la noticia de celebrar la Navidad en el Amazonas" - agrego Bia - "verdad" - todos los niños asintieron con la cabeza a la respuesta de la Guacamaya Azul

\- "Para celebrar la Navidad necesitaremos adornos para decorar nuestros nidos" -

\- "Y de dónde sacamos esas cosas" - pregunto un niño escarlata y todos comenzamos a hacerse la misma pregunta

\- "Eso será fácil nuestra mejor amiga la Naturaleza nos dará los adornos" - aclaro Bia - "será como reciclar" -

\- "¿Reciclar?" - preguntaron todos los niños (excepto Ceci, Carla y Tiago)

\- "Ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar de otra palabra desconocida tenemos que empezar a hacer los adornos" - aclaro Tiago

\- "Y como lo haremos" - pregunto un Guacamayo Azul de ojos dorados

\- "Eso es fácil miren y aprendan" - comento Bia

(A partir de aquí comienza a cantar Bia. La canción se llama cascabel b buscarnla para que puedan escucharla)

**Ha Llegado Navidad, **  
**La Familia Alegre Está, **  
**Celebrando Noche Buena **  
**En La Paz Del Santo Hogar**

(Bia toma una Nuez de Brasil y comienza una pintarla de color rojo con el jugo de las fresas)

**Ha Llegado Navidad, **  
**La Familia Alegre Está, **  
**Celebrando Noche Buena **  
**En La Paz Del Santo Hogar**

(Carla, Tiago y Ceci empezarán a cantar ya que los tres descubrieron la canción)

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El.**

(Los tres niños empezaron a volar, tomaron unas Nueces de un árbol y empezaron a hacer lo mismo que Bia)

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El.**

(Todos los niños comienzan a buscar Nueces y diferentes frutas de distintos colores para hacer esferas mientras Ceci comienza a cantar)

**Ha Llegado Navidad, **  
**La Familia Alegre Está, **  
**Celebrando Noche Buena **  
**En La Paz Del Santo Hogar**

(Ceci continua cantando mientras los demás niños continúan haciendo esferas con la ayuda de Charlie)

**Ha Llegado Navidad, **  
**La Familia Alegre Está, **  
**Celebrando Noche Buena **  
**En La Paz Del Santo Hogar**

(Todos los niños)

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El.**

(Con más ánimo decoran las Nueces)

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El.**

(Todos los cambios hacen distintos adornos de Navidad como una corona de ramas con algunas flores rojas y las lianas son decoradas con flores y Nueces pintadas de diferentes colores)

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El.**

**Cascabel, Cascabel, **  
**Lindo Cascabel **  
**Con Sus Notas De Alegría **  
**Va Anunciado El** .

* * *

Mientras todos los niños se entretenían haciendo adornos con las hojas y flores de la selva Eduardo salió de su nido para revisar que todo estaba en orden en su tribu al igual que en la tribu de los escarlata

\- "Todo está en orden Roberto" - pregunto Eduardo

\- "Si todo el día estuvo tranquilo no hubo ningún problema" - respondió Roberto mientras estaba apoyado en la rama de un árbol

\- "Me agrada eso y como estuvo el patrullaje de la noche pasada" -

\- "Todo a la perfección los escarlata son muy buenos vigilando en árboles más grandes al igual que nosotros" -

\- "Eso es una buena información creo que si valió la pena aceptar tu petición" - contesto Eduardo con una sonrisa - "por cierto ha visto un Blu" -

\- "Esta recolectando raíces como tú lo pediste" - respondió Roberto - "y porque lo mando hacer ese trabajo" -

\- "Necesita aprender un poco de disciplina" - contesto el Guacamayo ancestral

\- "¿Disciplina?" -

\- "No he hecho todas las tareas de la tribu por esa razón lo manden a recoger raíces" -

Roberto estaba sorprendido con la respuesta de Eduardo ya que siempre Blu cumplió con las obligaciones del tributo desde que se mudó con Perla. En el tiempo que estuvo viviendo Roberto en la tribu el sabia cuales eran los castigos más fuertes para toda Ave Azul que no respeta las reglas y uno de esos castigos era buscar raíces frescas ya que era un trabajo complicado

\- "Si usted lo dice señor" - contesto Roberto

\- "Has visto a Mimí" - volvió a preguntar Eduardo

\- "La vi cerca de los árboles de barro con Perla" - contesto el ave de ojos azules - "porque la pregunta" -

\- "Solo para saber si estaba bien" -

La noche pasada Mimí había visitado el nido de su hermano mayor para poder hablar con el sobre lo sucedido con Perla una vez más Eduardo se había molestado al escuchar la palabra Navidad provocando una pelea con su hermana menor al sable que ella estaba de acuerdo con Blu y su familia Esta fue la primera pelea más fuerte de ambos hermanos Mimí se molesto tanto al ver el egoísmo de su hermano mayor que lo insulto varias veces hasta alejarse de él.

\- "Bueno iré a echar un vistazo a la tribu de los rojos nos veremos en la noche" - se despidió Eduardo despegando del árbol para dirigirse a la tribu de los rojos

\- "Hola Roberto tengo buenas noticias por parte de los vigilantes" - hablo un Guacamayo rojo de ojos rojos - "ningún niño ha provocado desastres en las tribus principalmente tu sobrino Tiago" -

\- "Eso es muy extraño ya son dos días que Tiago no se mete en problemas" - se preguntaba Roberto - "que estará pensando ese pequeño niño" -

\- "Gracias por la noticia Ramón" - agradeció Roberto

Roberto tenia mucha curiosidad porque sabía que era era sobrino muy travieso y le gustaba provocar líos con los demás niños. Con tal de quitarse la duda fue a la gran cascada donde se juntaban sus sobrinos con todos sus amigos de la tribu

* * *

Mientras que en los árboles más lejanos de la tribu Blu busca raíces frescas por órdenes de Eduardo tenía que traer bastantes raíces ya que servían para curar heridas y dolores estomacales

\- "Odio este trabajo" - Blu rascaba del suelo con sus garras para encontrar raíces frescas - "Me gustaría tener una excavadora en este mismo momento" -

\- "Necesitas ayuda con eso" - hablo una voz familiar la cualidad Blu reconocimiento de inmediato

\- "¡Rafael!" - saludo el Guacamayo Azul a su querido amigo Tucán - "¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!" -

\- "Prometí que vendría a visitarte" -

\- "No esperaba que vinieras ya que en unos días será Navidad" -

\- "Es por eso que vengo Eva y yo decidimos pasar la Navidad en el Amazonas con los niños. No es lo mismo sin ustedes" - agrego Rafael

\- "No creo que podamos celebrar la Navidad aquí en el Amazonas" - comento Blu

\- "¿Porque lo dices?" -

Blu estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta de su mejor amigo pero fue atacado por 19 pequeños Tucanes que lo abrazaban y repetían: Tío Blu. . . Tío Blu. . .

\- "Hola niños jejeje ... También me alegra volver a verlos" - contesto Blu amablemente mientras los pequeños tucanes lo abrazaban

\- "Niños basta dejen en paz al Tío Blu" - hablo una hembra tucán mientras los pequeños niños dejaban de abrazar al Guacamayo Azul

\- "Hola Eva y gracias" - saludo Blu

\- "No esperábamos verte afuera de la tribu" - comento Eva

\- "Me mandaron a buscar raíces" - contesto Blu - "Roberto me dijo que fuera de la tribu las podría conseguir pero no encuentro nada llevo horas con este trabajo" -

\- "Quieres que te echemos un ala" - pregunto el Tucán macho

\- "No gracias Rafael no quiero que se molesten con esto" -

\- "Yo no, los niños te ayudaran" - aclaro el tucán - "les encanta jugar en la tierra" -

\- "Niños quieren jugar un juego con el Tío Blu" - pregunto Eva y todos los niños contestaron que si mientras no dejaban moverse - "vamos a jugar a la excavadoras" -

\- "¿Excavadoras?" - contestaron todos los tucancitos

\- "Si el que hace un agujero más grande en la tierra y encuentra las raíces será el ganador comenzará a escalar por ..." - los niños no escucharon toda la conversación de su Madre, ya que empezaron a rascar la tierra con sus garras y alas para hacer un agujero

\- "Gracias chicos" - agradeció Blu

\- "No hay problema amigo, con eso tienen entretenidos por un buen rato en lo que regresan Nico y Pedro" -

\- "Espera Nico y Pedro están aquí" -

\- "Insistió en venir con nosotros querían traer el Espíritu Navideño al Amazonas" - contesto Rafael - "Ya tardé bastante acaso es difícil encontrar fruta aquí" -

\- "En realidad aquí no hay mucha vegetación en la tribu hay más árboles frutales" - agrego el Guacamayo Azul

\- "Te dije que no había nada aquí" - Hablo Eva viendo seriamente a Rafael sabiendo que tenía razón

\- "Podemos quedarnos en nuestro nido tenemos bastante comida para todos" - insistió Blu mientras se tapaba los ojos por el polvo que levantaban los polluelos al jugar con la tierra

\- "Bueno si insistes" - contesto el tucán con una gran sonrisa - "busca a los chicos Eva tu quédate con Blu y con los niños" -

Mientras Rafael buscaba a Nico y Pedro, Blu y Eva se quedarían con los niños que se divertirían jugando en la tierra en menos de cinco minutos los niños que habían hecho agujeros en la tierra donde encontraron muchas raíces frescas (le hicieron un gran favor a Blu )

* * *

Mientras en la tribu Roberto había llegado a la gran cascada donde encontró a sus tres sobrinos pintando y decorando Nueces y lianas con todos los niños y un oso hormiguero. Todos los niños estaban tranquilos y entretenidos con su trabajo pero para el joven Roberto todo esto le parecía extraño y nunca observaba a todos los niños tranquilos principalmente a Tiago

\- "Que tanto hacen niños" - pregunto Roberto

\- "Hola Tío Beto, no hacemos nada malo, estamos haciendo adornos" - contesto Tiago

\- "¿Adornos?" -

\- "Si adornos para la fiesta de Navidad" - comento Bia mientras Charlie le daba una Nuez de Brasil para pintarla

\- "¿Nave-que?" -

\- "Navidad Tío Beto no te enteraste de la fiesta que haremos" - aclaro Carla

\- "Mmmmm ... No creo que no" - contesto Roberto

\- "El abuelo nos dio el permiso de celebrar la Navidad aquí en la tribu" - agrego la pequeña Guacamaya de ojos zafiro

\- "¿Enserio? Porque no sabía nada de eso" -

\- "Pregúntale al abuelo él te dirá todos los detalles" - comento Bia

\- "Por cierto ¿qué es Navidad?" - pregunto una vez más Roberto

\- "No sabes que es Navidad" - pregunto la pequeña Bia mientras Roberto le contestaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - "esto nos tomara toda la tarde" -

Bia le explico a Roberto todo sobre la Navidad mientras Carla junto con sus amigos continuaban haciendo adornos con las Nueces y flores. Roberto escucho cada palabra de su pequeña sobrina de ojos marrones todo lo que dijo que no tenía nada malo pero tenía las mismas dudas que Eduardo ¿esta celebridad era relacionada con los humanos? Por supuesto Bia respondió cada pregunta de su Tío pero Roberto cada vez les pregunta más cosas de la Navidad. Algo que a Bia le encantaba escuchar ya que quería que su único Tío de la misma especie que ella conociera el verdadero significado de la Navidad

Después de una larga charla Roberto no lo tomo tan mal como Eduardo al contrario ya deseaba ver los adornos y los villancicos que planeaban los niños para la gran fiesta pero no creer que su líder acepta celebrar una fiesta que el ser humano suele celebrar una vez al año

El atardecer había llegado a todos los niños estaban cansados y sucios por el trabajo que tenían que guardar los adornos en la pequeña cueva que ocultaba la enorme cascada Roberto se ofreció en ayudar a todos los niños (mientras Eduardo estaba de acuerdo con esto)

Todos regresaron a sus hijos incluso Roberto para tomar un pequeño descanso ya que esta noche no tenía que hacer patrullaje. los pequeños trillizos regresaron a su nido con sus plumas manchadas por el jugo de la fruta que utilizaron para decorar las Nueces

\- "Necesitare un baño después de esto" - hablo Bia

\- "Yo me quedare así me gusta el olor que tengo" - respiro Tiago - "el dulce sabor del arándano me encanta" -

Al entrar al nido se escucharon muchas voces Carla inmediatamente reconoció las voces y corrió a saludar a sus amigos músicos que admiraba mucho desde que era un pequeño polluelo

\- "Nico, Pedro no puedo creer que están aquí" - Carla les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos pequeños pájaros

\- "Oye tranquila me estas aplastando" - contesto Nico a punto de quedarse sin aire

\- "Lo siento" - Carla rompió el abrazo

\- "Tío Rafi ... Tía Eva ..." - saludaron Bia y Tiago

\- "Hola chicos" - contesto Eva mientras abrazaba a sus sobrinos de plumas Azules

\- "¿Porque tienen las plumas pegajosas?" - planteó Rafael mientras abrazaba a Tiago

\- "Hicimos muchas cosas durante el resto del día" - respondió Bia

\- "¿Qué clase de cosas?" - pregunto la hembra Tucán

\- "Hicimos adornos de Navidad con lianas y algunas Nueces" - contesto Tiago

\- "El abuelo acepto celebrar la Navidad con nosotros" - agrego la pequeña niña de alas pequeñas con una gran sonrisa

Blu y Perla se quedarán atónitos con la respuesta de su hija y una vez más recordando la mentira que les hicieron. llegamos a hablar con ellos antes de que su mentira llegue bastante lejos

\- "Eso es fantástico Bia" - contesto Pedro

\- "Solo falta una cosa más el arbolito" - aclaro Bia

\- "Niños porque no salen a jugar con sus primos mientras hablamos con sus Tíos" - interrumpió Blu

Los trillizos obedecieron a su Padre y salieron con los 19 niños a jugar mientras Blu y el resto de los demás se quedaron solos en el nido, Rafael estaba preocupado por sus amigos Azules sus caras cambiaron cuando Tiago menciona los adornos de Navidad

\- "Oigan porque tienen esas caras, algo anda mal con ustedes" - dijeron Rafael

\- "Les mentimos a los niños con celebrar la Navidad" - respondió Perla decepcionada de si misma

\- "¿Qué? - contestaron todos (Excepto Blu)

"Mi Papa no acepto en celebrar la Navidad aquí en la tribu con nosotros" -

\- "Como lo sabes" - pregunto Eva

\- "Ayer en la mañana hablamos de la Navidad con el pero no quiere que celebremos algo relacionado con los humanos" - respondió Blu

\- "Y que les dirán a los niños" - pregunto nuevamente Rafael

\- "No queríamos herirlos, tanto nosotros como ellos deseábamos celebrar la Navidad con toda la tribu" - contesto una vez más Perla

\- "Entiendo" -

\- "Entonces nuestro viaje fue en vano" - replicaba Pedro

\- "Claro que no Pedro no porque un viejo gruñón no acepta celebrar la Navidad no haremos una fiesta entre nosotros" - Contesto Nico mientras formaba una sonrisa para animar a sus amigos

Perla no dijo nada con la respuesta de su amigo canario ya que en una parte él tenía razón su Padre era un viejo Gruñón como Ebenezer Scrogge

\- "Tienes razón esto no es RIO pero aun así celebramos la Navidad entre nosotros verdad" - pregunto el cardenal

\- "Por supuesto que si no perderemos nuestro Espíritu Navideño" - contesto Blu con mucho animo

Durante el atardecer Blu y sus amigos estuvieron conversando y compartiendo algunas Nueces mientras todos los niños se divertían fuera del nido. Carla y sus hermanos hablaron con los 19 tucanes sobre su gran fiesta de Navidad en el Amazonas los pequeños niños de pico largo se ayudarán a ayudar a sus tres primos Azules que no han visto durante varios meses querían divertirse con ellos haciendo cualquier cosa

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del segundo capitulo. . .**

**Espero que estén preparados preparando para celebrar la Navidad con toda su familia y que anden muy abrigados ya que en algunas partes de América hace mucho frió incluso mi mamá me ha estado contando que se muere de frió en México mientras yo me muero de calor en Argentina jejeje. **. .

**La verdad aun siento muy extraño que haga calor en diciembre cuando ya me acostumbre al frió en estas fechas festivas y para los que están pidiendo posada (tradición cristiana) los envidio mucho porque desde pequeña adoraba ir a las posadas con mis abuelos y mi mamá y justamente hoy es la posada de mi Familia de México (FAMILIA GARCÍA). Aveces me dan ganas de regresar a mi país natal jejeje. .**

**Sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados (mientras se relacionen con la historia) y una cosa más por si no llego a conectarme la semana que viene les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.**

**ATTE: JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


End file.
